Landmarks
Landmarks '''are large buildings resembling well-known structures around the world. They can be purchased with gems and grant bonuses passively, over time, or when landed on. Landmark Capacity While you may own as many Landmarks as you wish, you can only place a limited number of Landmarks on your board. Your capacity for the number of Landmarks you can place on your board increases as you level up. There is no known maximum for your placeable Landmark capacity, but all boards have a limited number of usable Landmark Tile spaces. As you level up, you may encounter a board that offers twelve Landmark Tile spaces, but your placeable Landmark Capacity may be thirteen or higher. In this case, you will have to choose the Landmarks best suited to the board, your goals, or current special events. Displacing a Landmark Displacing a Landmark typically costs ten gems each time you do so. It is, therefore, important that you place your Landmarks carefully. However, some players report that eventually, this displacement cost is no longer charged and they can freely displace Landmarks without charge. It is unclear whether this is associated with a player's level, number of purchased Landmarks, placeable Landmark Capacity, or a combination thereof. As such, it is advisable that you avoid spending gems to displace Landmarks, as you may eventually reach a threshold where the cost no longer applies. Types of Landmarks Bonus Types '''On Land * A player must place this Landmark on their board and land on its corresponding Landmark Tile to receive the Landmark's bonus. Passive * A player need only place this Landmark on their board to receive the Landmark's benefits (i.e. an overall increase in tile income, etc.). Triggered * A player must place this Landmark on their board and allow the Landmark to "charge" before being able to collect or use its benefits (i.e. the Bunny Kong Landmark allows a player to release an additional cop unit every 24 hours). Landmarks that Require Two Tiles Landmarks that require two tiles (a.k.a. Two-Tile Landmarks) occupy special, limited Landmark Tile spaces that are two tiles long. They do not occupy two, regular single Landmark Tiles. If you land on either of the tiles for a Two-Tile Landmark, you would reap the associated benefit (i.e. if you land on either of the two tiles that C'est Bunnifique occupies on the board, you will instantly roll five dice.) While Two-Tile Landmarks require a two-tile space, they only take up one Landmark in your maximum capacity of placeable Landmarks. List of Landmarks (A-Z) Please note that some Landmarks may have only been available during past special events. * B.I.A HQ * Big Bunn * Board Kalifa * Boat King * Bunneki Neko * Bunnsai Garden * Bunny Kong * Bunny Mummy * Bunny of Liberty * Camp Paw * Carrot Tower * C’est Bunnifique * Dice Mahal * Firebreather * Fontaine du Bunn * Jelly HQ * Moai * Monolith * Mount Rushmayor * Movie Night * Rabbit Tree * The Rocket * Tutankhabunn__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Landmarks